Rain
by Roxas.XIII.2007
Summary: I bring you a depressing AshMisty shipping oneshot. It's T because of one thing I can't say without spoiling, and some mild language.


Dark, heavy rain pounded down on the streets. Dim street lamps flickered off as the rain poured down even harder. Even the pale crescent moon was covered by thick, storm clouds. The rain stung everything with its icy cold touch. Every surface throughout the dark abyss was slippery and drenched. Sadness and pain crept through the shadows of the miserable night, extending their sorrow into everything within their reach. Tears of lost hope slid down the tall apartment buildings until they reached their destination; the pool of doubt covering the corridors formed by the many skyscrapers.

The southern section of the city was suffering much more. The deluge was far worse there. Yet, in one solitary apartment on the 16th floor, a single light wavered on and off. As it flashed, two souls fell victim to the depression brought on by the rain. Loud yelps of agony and crushed love could be heard. Two people that were deeply in love were fighting, giving in to the raging flood. As the rain came down harder, their fighting got worse. This was more than just two people bickering. It was the difference between life and death.

One of the two arguing lovers was a tall boy, around the age of 19. His hair was a light black, almost a dark brown. It wasn't in any particular style, but simply hung down around the boy's head. In front, it hung down in four separate strands, giving him a handsome look. His face held a rather plain-looking nose that wasn't too big or too small. His dark brown eyes sparkled with the shine of polished wood. His mouth, normally smiling or set for a triumphant yell, now sat in an angry position, twisting with the rage he felt. He wore plain blue jeans, and a simple white t-shirt. Being at home with his former love, he knew that how he dressed shouldn't matter.

The girl was around the age of 18, but was much more mature than her age would lead you to believe. She had fiery orange hair, which used to be very short, and set in a side ponytail. Now, it was longer and fell to her shoulders in cascading waves. Her dark green eyes shimmered like emeralds, and were complimented by her long eyelashes. Her lips were deep red, and were normally smiling along with her eyes, a combination found beautiful by many. But, her facial features were resentful toward toward the boy she had believed was her true love. She wore a golden yellow spaghetti strap top. Her shorts were dark pink, and cut off just above her knees.

"Why do you have to so difficult?!" She screamed at him. The soft voice was at a level higher than normal. Of course, nothing had been normal for the past few weeks. The two people that had truly loved each other now wanted nothing to do with each other, but they couldn't let go that easily.

"Why are you so stubborn and critical?!" He yelled back at her, his deep voice booming. He felt pure sadness right now, but had to mask it through anger. He was not sensitive, and did not now how to apologize to her for all that he'd done recently. The torture of not knowing the right words was welling up inside his heart, making life difficult.

"Ash Ketchum, you make life completely and utterly impossible! What are we going to do when we get married? We have no money! What about when we have kids? I can't do this by myself! I hardly make enough money to get us by for a week! You need to pull your damn weight!" She screamed at him, her voice now much louder and angrier. Her heart was slowly fracturing and cracking.

"I'm trying! Every single day I go out and hunt through the city trying to find a job! I even go into the rattiest, most disgusting places just to see if I can get work! Why can't you realize I'm doing my best?" Ash was broken on the inside. When they had started dating, both were still young and didn't know how much crap the world would throw at them when they got older. After all, two 16-year-olds were more concerned about dating, looking good, being popular, and other vain things that wouldn't matter later on. They had been madly in love. Ash could remember the day so well in his head.

Flashback

"Misty, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me some time..."The boy said slowly, stuttering several times. Misty just stared at him for a few minutes, her eyes wide open. He thought it meant no, and turned to leave.

"Wait Ash!" He turned around slowly, afraid that she would slap him across the face. What happened wasn't quite what he expected. She grabbed his collar, and pulled him close, pushing her lips onto his. Both stood there for what seemed like forever, until they finally stopped.

"Yes."

End Flashback

"You're not trying nearly hard enough! You've been searching for a month, and still you're not working! As a trainer, you got cocky, and now, as an adult, you're exactly the same! You think just because you did so well back then means you can do well now! But you're doing nothing!"

The words hurt Ash deeply. He tried and tried to find some opportunity, but everything in Saffron City required college graduates. He wanted to go to college, but Misty had insisted they could manage for a few years without it. Because of her prior job as a gym leader, she easily found work as a referee in the Dojo. Ash had went their, hoping to become na instructor, but all instructors needed to have a college education. He desperately wanted to go now, but they couldn't scrape together enough money.

Suddenly, a loud roll of thunder filled the room. The downpour was now coming down much faster, and thunder came with it. Ash's anger swelled, and he began to scream at Misty with all the hatred and depression in his heart. "You know what? You're not worth my time! All you do is put me down, over and over again! You don't appreciate anything! Maybe we'd have more money if either of us went to college, but of course YOU said we shouldn't! You're too stupid to get into college anyway! You're worthless!" The last statement jolted Misty hard.

"W-what d-did y-y-you just say?" In her eyes, she could feel tears forming in large drops. "Misty, we're through!" He screamed at her. Her lip quivered. Her heart broke. The whole world seemed to end.  
Misty gripped the door knob in her sweaty palm, and slowly turned it. She walked out slowly, her whole body shaking. Ash watched her, his anger suddenly halting in its tracks. Misty pushed the door closed, and Ash stood up. He knew he'd just hurt his best friend in the whole world. His one true love. He ran to the door, and yanked it open. He swung his head left and right, looking up and down the hallway. To his left, he saw the elevator door close.

Ash bolted down the hallway and jabbed the button forcefully several times. He saw that the up arrow was lit up, and guessed Misty had pressed the wrong button by accident. He hung his head as he waited for the elevator to return. iWhat have I done?/i, he thought miserably.

The door opened on the top floor, and Misty walked out, dragging her feet the whole time. This floor only had one door. She walked over the green carpets to the oak passageway. She turned the old-fashioned wooden doorknob slowly and quietly. iI'm worthless./i was the only thought going through her mind. The door opened to reveal a modern metal staircase. It was drenched from the rain, and began to flood the hallway. Misty climbed the steps, her head staring at the floor the whole time. As soon as she was on the rooftop, the rain began to soak her and her clothing. In only a few seconds, her shirt and shorts were so wet they clung to her body.

Misty continued to look at the ground as she walked across the roof. She didn't slip at all, unintentionally being very careful. The roof was flooded, and water went up to her knees. The water was murky and held depressing memories. She waded through it, almost not acknowledging its presence. iI'm worthless./i

Misty reached the roof's edge. It was simple, only a short ledge blocking anyone from falling. She climbed onto it and balanced herself carefully. Tears now fell from her face as quickly and powerfully as the rain was falling. It was as if she herself was causing the rain now. The tears cascaded. She had had enough. "I love you..."

A young man who looked like he had been through much more than anyone his age had had to go through walked quickly through the perfectly green meadow. It was a fair day, with the sun shining and a breeze blowing. Small white flowers grew everywhere, their petals occasionally breaking off and flying away. His attire was a perfect contrast. He wore a black suit and tie. Even his undershirt was black. He frowned as he hurried along.

Ash stopped at a gray, arch-shaped stone. In front of it was a small garden of flowers. Marigolds, chrysanthemums, and other flowers that were all colors of the rainbow decorated the plain stone. Joy seemed to be restricted to these embodiments, as everything else in this area seemed to hold only sorrow. The stone had a few words on it, but they weren't the target of Ash's visit.

He kneeled down, and rested his head on the stone. His eyes were suddenly wet, as tears began to fall. Ash had a broken heart, one beyond repair.

"I'm sorry Misty."


End file.
